creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bookie
Emily "Bookie" Grace Jackson is a 15-year-old girl, who likes to look up various Creepypastas on the internet, and writes it down in one of her many notebooks. This led to her being close to the top of the Creepypasta world's most wanted list. Origin The Beginning Before she discovered the Creepypasta world, Emily was a smart and happy 8-year-old. She loved to read, I mean, she absolutely loved reading. She managed to read the entire'' Harry Potter s''eries by the time she was seven. She read over 2 million words in her school's reading contest, and thus, earned her nickname, "The Reading Queen". And, in her hunger for books and stories, she found a website titled the 'Creepypasta Wiki' which was filled with many stories. She was, at first, in awe of the creativity and horror in the stories. She read about 100 of them within a few hours, then went to bed. But she couldn't sleep. At least, not very well. Every time she closed her eyes, one of the pictures of the Pastas was all she could see. Smile Dog stared at her with that unsettling smile, Jeff the Killer told her to go to sleep, and BEN Drowned hacked her electronics, tracking her. She had to sleep with her foster parents (at the time), and even then she tossed and turned and cried most of the night. Those parents forbid her from looking at Creepypasta websites, in hopes to stop her nightmares. But Emily was a stubborn kid. She knew that 'Guest Mode' existed. So, she continued to read Creepypastas, more and more, until she was 10. And then, she took her first steps to become "The Bookie". The Middle Emily had a head packed full of Creepypastas. She loved them. She tried to write her own, but they never had the creepy quality the others did. Through this time period, she had transferred from several families and maintained her status as "The Reading Queen" through several schools. While other kids her age were confused and a little scared of her obsession with Creepypasta, but her perfect record in school protected her. So, she was mostly left alone with her books, and although she was a little lonely, she was happy. Her foster families were getting a bit rougher, and a little mean, but nothing too serious. The worst was when she didn't get a proper meal for a week. She never got too close to anyone, because she didn't want to get hurt, and because she didn't need distractions. Her 'research' was very important to her. She started to write about the Creepypastas she read in several notebooks. As she grew older, the number of notebooks grew well into the hundreds. She wrote about Jeff and where he might be, and what he might do. She made a list of people she knew/knows that could meet Smile Dog, and which computer BEN might control next. Little did Emily know, her guesses were actually spot on. The list of possible victims was mostly correct (she added the mean girls just because), Jeff was spotted at a town she thought might be on his hit list, and BEN hacked one of her foster brother's computers. Emily started to get nervous. Her predictions were coming true. That meant the Pastas were real, right? No, they couldn't be. It was just her imagination. That's what she told herself until she was 13. Then, as she was walking towards her foster home at that time, something jumped out at her. It was a Creepypasta character, although Emily couldn't tell who it was. She ran into the woods and hid in a small ravine. "I guess the Pastas are real..." She muttered while she hid from the thing that was pursuing her. She survived the attack and managed to get back to her foster home. She then flipped through several journals until she found the pasta that attacked her, Rouge. She thought ''"That's weird. She normally stays close to Slenderman's... cabin..." ''Emily then realized what was happening. She was being hunted. For the next year, Emily was very wary of her surroundings. She knew what the Pastas looked like when they were undercover or in their 'normal' forms, so she kept her eyes peeled for anyone stalking her. Everything was quiet for a while. Then, another attack, on Emily's birthday. The Chaser found Emily on a birthday hike through the mountains and gave her a huge scratch on her leg that required stitches. At this point, Emily realized that she needed to keep moving. Luckily, she was stuck in a loop in the foster system, requiring her to move from one house to another every few months. She continued her 'research' and tried to find weaknesses or ways to protect herself from the attacks. Emily found out that Slenderman can be blocked from infecting someone's mind, and she practiced the 'mental shield' a lot, to be careful. In the summer of 2018, she was attacked one more time, by three Pastas this time. Emily received a nasty scar on her temple, which caused her to forget who attacked her. After that, she packed up a few things, moved extras of my journals online, and left her last foster home. She knew it was for the best. After wandering, she reached a town with a mansion close by. She decided to go to the mansion for the night, and there she was greeted by the Corrupted Child and a few Proxies. There she made a deal: Emily got to stay and was protected from attacks, if she gave information to Corrupted and Gasket, so they could gain an upper-hand in a fight between them and a few other Pastas. 2019 Currently, Emily goes by "The Bookie" or just "Bookie", because of her love of reading. She mostly wanders around, never staying in one place for long, going back to Corrupted's mansion every now and then to help Gasket, and to see what's happening with them and if she can help. She can never stay for more than two weeks because if she stays in one place longer than that, other Pastas will try to kill her to prevent her from using her research against them. She still loves being called "The Reading Queen". Appearance Emily has shoulder-length brown hair that normal drapes over her face. Sometimes she wears sunglasses, sometimes her hair's in a braid. But she does her best to keep her appearance changing. But, she keeps some things the same. She always hides her eyes, to confuse people about her identity (it worked before). She loves to wear headphones. While her outfit is always changing, she always carries either a book or one of her journals with her. She likes to wear baggy hoodies and baggy shorts, with leggings underneath (to hide the scar on her leg). She almost always has a pair of black converse high-tops on. Sometimes she has a black-grey bag. The bad normally holds her books, her journals, her laptop, some snacks, and a handgun. Sometimes a hunting knife. Also, about 25 pens and pencils. Sometimes, she also carries snacks, like chocolate bars and bags of candy. Facts * The Bookie was created by IfeeLikeSpider. * She doesn't really get along with the Creepypastas, but she will work with them - for a price. * Emily mostly goes by her real name, she only goes by 'Bookie' when she's doing something important. * She will secretly supply Corrupted chocolate, to Gasket's annoyance. * She secretly loves dark vocaloid songs. * She sometimes reads manga (don't tell). * She's a little short for her age, but it helps her blend in. * She can be caught singing to herself sometimes. * Emily has a cardboard crown that one of her foster sisters made, that says "Reading Queen". * Emily is pansexual. * She was born on December 21st, 2003. * She has a crush on one of Corrupted's Proxies, Jackie, but she doesn't want to admit it. * While she's not loyal to any one group, Emily likes Corrupted's best. * She has a secret basement in the mansion all to herself. * She isn't exactly down to earth, but isn't crazy - although she does do some pretty strange things (once she made a bunch of 'cheese pearls' that looked like eyeballs, and ate an entire bag of them) Theme Song Darkside - Alan WalkerCategory:OC Category:Female Category:Human Category:Teenager Category:Anti-Hero